soulless
by guardianranger
Summary: Serenity, Lily, Timmy, Violet, William are in the past to prevent the destruction from ever happening. Will Serenity trust certain vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Princess Serenity-Kiryu-Kuran-daughter to the 2 vampires-age 12 years old, hybrid.

Violet Akhartsuki-daughter to Ruka and Kain, age 12 years old

William Shiki-son to Senri and Rima-age 15 years old

Lily-daughter to Ichijo-Takama-age 13 years old

3 of the kids are sent to the past to save their future time.

"Serenity, William and Violet go to the portal"yelled Rima.

"Why? We want to stay here with you"shouted Violet.

"It's not safe here anymore, take your siblings with you"answered Kain.

Time portal leaving with their kids.

2 years before the destruction took place where Kaname gave his life to save the others from dangerous men.

Kids had arrived right before the vampires, Karien Cross, Zero and Yuki in the court yard.

"What in the world?"asked Kain.

'Who are you?"asked Aido.

"Why we smell vampires?"asked Zero.

"Daddy"answered Serenity.

"We can help fine your parents"answered Ichijo kneeling down on the ground.

"I'm the last pure-blood of the Kuran-and Kiryu line"answered Serenity.

Yuki is standing there.

"Who is your mom?"asked Aido.

"All I know that my mom was a human-before she died giving birth to me-happens to be a vampire hunter-who created me with the blood of the Kuran and Kiryu blood"answered Serenity.

2 months later

Kids were adjusting to their home lives in the past.

"Maybe we should tell our parents what happen in the future"answered Timmy-age 17 years old.

"Nope"answered Violet.

"figure out why we came here to the past-to prevent the Kaname from being killed"answered Lily.

5 days later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Serenity still has some trusting issues with her two dads.

Zero and Kaname looked at the 3 of the kids with their parents of the past.

"Is there a reason why Serenity doesn't come near me?"asked Kaname.

"Is there a reason why Serenity doesn't trust me?"asked Zero.

Timmy, Violet and William glared at each other.

"Serenity doesn't trust a lot of people, she was raised by my family"answered Violet.

"Doesn't trust you-2-because she lost her parents at an early age"answered Timmy.

"Lost her parents, who abandoned her shortly after-she had turned 5 years old"answered Lily standing there.

4 months later

Serenity was reading a book in her bedroom at the night class house.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Serenity, Can we come in?"asked a voice.

"It's your house"answered Serenity.

Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran were standing there.

"We brought you something to drink"answered Zero.

Serenity looks her dads of the past. "I do not drink blood from humans or vampires"answered Serenity.

Zero puts the cup down on the counter.

"It's not blood, it's water"answered Zero.

"What do you 2 want?"asked Serenity putting her book down on the bed.

"We want to help you here"answered Kaname.

"OK! Do you mind leaving?"asked Serenity.

"Sure, my room is down the hall"answered Kaname.

Leaves the room.

Only Zero is left standing there.

"Is there something you still want?"asked Serenity.

Zero kneels down in front of Serenity. "Is there something bothering you?"asked Zero.

Serenity stands up-in front of Zero. "I do not want to lose you anytime soon. We were sent here to prevent another war and death in our time"answered Serenity.

Zero ends up sleeping with his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Serenity was getting to trust Zero than the other vampires of the past.

Every night before she would go to sleep, Zero would come and read her a story.

Kaname was watching the scene, he is sighing to himself.

Walks to his private bedroom.

Timmy, Violet, William and Lily were doing homework with each other.

Timmy and William share a bedroom together.

Violet and Lily gotten their own bedrooms just across Serenity's room.

Serenity was looking out of the window, knew it was getting so close to the time to save everyone from danger. Reason why she was born to do.

A hybrid with special powers-from her mother-who was a vampire hunter was killed.

Also knew that Zero was out patrolling with Yuki on the school grounds.

6 days later

Serenity asked the headmaster if she could go to town to get some things.

Headmaster Karien Cross looks at Serenity. "I can't let you go alone"answered Karien.

"I wouldn't be going alone, my friends want to get some items in the town"answered Serenity.

"Fine! Only if you take someone with you"answered Karien.

"Thanks"answered Serenity.

Lily was playing Chess with Ichijo

William was reading a book

Timmy was doing something

Violet was also reading a book.

Serenity came walking into the house that the vampires used. "Headmaster gave us permission to go to town"answered Serenity.

"Where are you kids going?"asked Ruka.

"To buy some things"answered Lily.

"Headmaster said we had to take someone with us"answered Serenity.

Kaname overhears that part being said-he turns towards the other vampires. "Let's us take a trip into town then"answered Kaname.

"Hey"answered Aido.

Aido, Kaname, Ruka and Ichijo came with the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author's Note: Gonna skip to the part where its time for the kids to explain to their parents past selves why they were sent.

Serenity is staring at the vampires with their arms across their chests.

"Serenity, You have a lot to explain to Kaname and Zero what you were doing near that building?"asked Aido.

"Why! Should we explain to your kind?"asked Timmy standing there.

"We aren't telling you anything with out our parents with us"answered Lily.

"Ya"answered Violet.

"We are not telling you vampires"answered William.

"Who are your parents, we could help located them"answered Takama.

"Most of them are here"answered Lily.

"You mean at this school?"asked Senri.

"Yes"answered William.

"Serenity, What's wrong, are you hurt?"asked Zero racing into the room.

"Zero, We found Serenity and her friends near that building"answered Kain.

"Same building there Kaname is going to throw his heart into the furnace"answered Aido.

"Serenity, Is that true?"asked Zero kneeling down to his daughter's level.

Serenity turns away from Zero-turns towards the windows. "We were sent here from our future to save this one"answered Serenity.

"Sent by whom?"asked Kaname.

Yuki Cross is standing there.

"By our parents who are standing before us in this same room"sneered Violet.

"Wait a minute are you saying we are your parents in the future time?"asked Ruka.

"Yes"answered William.

"We have special powers to prevent the same things from happening in your future"answered Lily.

2 months later after finding out who the kids were.

Serenity was sitting by the window.

The kids were on locked down away from the dangerous people.

Knocked on the doorway.

doesn't know that Zero and Kaname were watching her by the doorway.

"Serenity! Everyone is waiting for you to come down for dinner"answered Zero.

"Go away"answered Serenity.

Kaname sits near his daughter. "Serenity, What happen?"answered Kaname.

Serenity glares at her dad, she is standing up. "You left me in the future time-I was raised by Uncle Aido family members. Zero and Yuki were both killed leaving their kids behind"snapped Serenity racing out of her locked bedroom doorway.

2 hrs later Serenity was MIA.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Serenity was missing for 2 hrs, after the fight she had with one of her dads from the past life.

"Serenity, wouldn't have run off like that-would listen to her in the first place"shouted Violet angrily.

"Violet, what are you talking about?"asked Rima.

"She doesn't want to lose anymore in her family line"answered Lily.

"Serenity already lost 4 people in the future time"answered Timothy.

"We need to fine her first"answered Aido

"How are you supposed to do that? Don't know where she went off too"answered William.

"We need to fine her, it's getting dangerous"answered Ruka.

8 hrs later

Serenity shows up with bloody clothes.

"Serenity!"shouted her friends.

"What happen?"asked Lily.

"Daddy! Do something"whispered Violet.

Glaring at Kain Akatsuki in the face.

Kaname kneels down to Serenity's level.

Zero was there in heart beat.

Serenity looks at her friends, whispers. "It's time"whispering it to her friends.

"NO"answered Lily.

"You weren't met to die on us in the past"shouted Timothy.

"I was born to sacrifice my life to save everyone here in the past"answered Serenity.

"Over our dead bodies"answered Zero and Kaname.

"It's too late, it's already thrown in the furnace"answered Serenity.

Her eyes starting to close shut.

Her friends crying.

Kain is holding onto his daughter-Violet.

"Wait a minute what is thrown in the fire?"asked Yuki Cross.

Lily answers the question being asked. "Our blood that retain a relic necklace of a vampire hunter and pure blood vampire blood"answered Lily.

"We brought the item to save this past"answered William.

"Why is there blood on my daughter's clothes?"asked Zero.

"Did you check for any injuries on her first?"asked Rima.

4 days later

Serenity was laid in between her dads in Kaname's master suite.

She was still asleep through.

Kain came slowly walking into the room. "Violet is asleep in my room for now, how is Serenity doing?"asked Kain.

"She hasn't awaken up yet, we do not know why"answered Karien Cross.

Timothy came slowly walking into the room-with a book in his arms. "Serenity's body is healing her-she used most of her gift to throw the relic into the furnace-is a hybrid"answered Timothy.

4 days later

Serenity had awaken up due to a long sleep, stretches out.

Noticed at once she wasn't in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving:Part I

Serenity noticed at once wasn't in her normal bedroom at the Night class dorm room.

Slowly makes her way down the stairs.

Could sense her singer-mates wasn't at the school.

Somewhere else in that matter.

Knew she had to leave this place, it brought to much pain and memories.

Only Violet was there, others were in classes.

"Serenity, are you OK?"asked Violet.

"Where is everyone?"asked Serenity.

"In classes or out"answered Violet.

Serenity sits down on the couch.

"Serenity, Is something wrong?"asked Violet.

"I can't stay here at the Cross Academy School anymore"answered Serenity.

"You can't leave us here?"asked Violet.

"My singers-mates need me"answered Serenity.

"I'm going with you"answered Violet.

"Fine"answered Serenity.

8 hrs later

Vampires had returned

William knew something was off

He races upstairs in a flash of lightening.

Screams.

Brings the vampires into the room.

"Williams what's wrong?"asked Senri-his father.

"Violet isn't there at the school, I went to her bedroom. It's trashed"answered William.

"We have a major problem guys, Serenity isn't anywhere in the dorms"answered Takama.

Lily starts to shake-she faints.

"Lily"answered William.

"Lily wake up"answered Timothy.

15 minutes later Lily wakes up.

"Serenity and Violet left Japan they aren't coming back here"answered Lily.

Kaname Kuran and Zero froze.

"What do you mean my daughter isn't coming back here?"asked Kaname.

"What do you mean our daughter isn't coming back"yelled Ruka angrily.

"Something in finding their singers"answered Lily whose eyes closes shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Punishment:Part I

Serenity and Violet found a home with their new family members.

It's been over 8 months since leaving Japan.

Had informed their new family members had to leave for a while, would be back.

Violet really missed her parents in Japan, had informed Serenity was going back to them.

6 days later

Violet returns with her mate-Eric Volturi-yet he's a vampire-came back to Cross Academy.

Kain could sense his daughter coming back to school, he had raced out of the classroom was it.

"Kain! Where are you going off too?"asked Ruka.

25 minutes later

Night class find out that Violet came back with a male vampire her mate.

Violet bows her head in shame. "I will take what ever punishment, sorry had to leave"answered Violet.

"Violet, where is Serenity?"asked Kaname.

"Sorry, she couldn't leave her mate right now"answered Violet.

"Mate"shouted angrily voices.

Ruka takes a step towards Eric Volturi. "Tell us who is Serenity's mate?"asked Ruka.

"Mica Kiryu"answered Eric.

Everyone looks at Zero Kiryu in the face.

"Mica is the son to Zero's twin brother, he was sent here like us"answered Timothy.

"Zero's twin hid the fact he had a son to begin with from others"answered Violet.

"Mica is a hybrid"answered Lily.

"Eric you are to return to where ever came from, bring our daughter home"answered Kaname.

"It's not that easy to bring Princess Serenity-she was named heir to the throne"answered Eric.

"Heir to what throne?"asked Zero.

Eric and Violet shared a look with each other.

Before anyone could say anything.

"I can answer that question"answered a voice.

Those who were in the dorms, turned to the voice.

Serenity was standing there-she was different through.

"Serenity"answered Zero racing towards his daughter.

3 hrs later

Serenity had the worse punishment ever then Violet.

She was stretch and tied.

Eyes were blind with a cloth.

(Violet could overhear-Serenity screaming in a lot of pain)

Ruka grounded her daughter to the dorms for 5 months.

Right now she was laying over Kain bed in his room.

Getting her bum spanked

"NO! Father please stop, I'm sorry"wailed Violet.

He was using a paddle across his daughter's bum.

Violet ended up getting 20 wacks.

Crying again.

"Father, I'm sorry"answered Violet.

Kain soothes his daughter's shaken form.

two of them could hear Serenity's screaming.

(Serenity in Kaname-Zero master suite)

Zero had spanked Serenity on her bare bum-with his hand.

Serenity didn't cry out, until it was Kaname turn.

"Daddy!"wailed Serenity.

Zero couldn't watch Kaname punish their daughter.

Kaname punish his daughter with a paddle and a belt.

She ended up getting more wracks then Violet-at least 30.

Serenity screaming and crying.

3 hrs later

Violet had fallen asleep with Kain in his bed.

15 minutes later

Kain left his daughter alone for a couple hrs.

"Kaname, What did you do to Serenity? Violet and I can could sense she was in a lot of pain"answered Kain.

"You didn't punish her hard?"asked Senri.

"I had to comfort Lily"answered Takama not happy with his dorm president.

Zero answers. "He punished Serenity with a paddle and a belt, I just used my hand"answered Zero.

Gasps could be heard.

2 hrs later

Serenity was crying into a pillow, knew she shouldn't have left to begin with. Her mate was hurting had to help him.

Felt a hand gently rubbing her back.

Crying into a shoulder.

Kaname saw the damaged he did on his daughter's shaken form, groans.

"I'm sorry'answered Serenity.

"Serenity, I just want you to rest"answered Kaname.

Kissing her forehead.

Could still hear his daughter's crying after leaving the room.

4 hrs later

Zero had Serenity in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It's been over 6 days since the incident with Serenity and Violet coming back from Italy.

Violet wasn't as sore as Serenity.

Serenity new bedroom was in between Kaname Kuran-and Zero Kiryu master suites in the moon dorms.

Violet shared a room with Lily through a couple doors down.

Serenity was staring at the window in her bedroom, she hasn't been sleeping that well lately.

Was still grounded like Violet was.

Knew that everyone was sounded asleep in the their rooms for the night.

Quietly made way towards the kitchen to make some tea or hot chocolate to drink.

Violet knew that Serenity was having trouble sleeping lately, due to nightmares of their future time. She left her room to search for Kain-father who probably was asleep in his room.

slowly making her way into Kain bedroom.

"Father, wake up"whispered Violet.

Kain slowly opens his eyes-groans seeing Violet standing there, looks at his clock. "Violet it's 2:30 in the morning, go back to bed"yawned Kain.

"Just came to tell you going to the kitchen, I can't sleep. I'm worried about Serenity"answered Violet.

"Can't you see there are vampires trying to sleep here"snapped a voice.

Violet turns towards Aido-hanabusa in the face. "Sorry, I will leave you alone"answered Violet leaving the room.

25 minutes later

Violet and Serenity were drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Serenity, I'm sorry in what happen about being punish"answered Violet.

"Violet, It wasn't your fault, just followed me to my mate"answered Serenity.

"Mica is still in Italy, through"answered Violet.

"Since I was named heir to the throne in Italy, I can't leave again for awhile-getting into more trouble again"answered Serenity.

"Are you having nightmares again?"asked Violet.

"Yes! it is painful to remember them again and over again"groaned Serenity.

Girls not knowing they were being watch in the dark.

"My butt is still sore, from getting spanked"answered Serenity.

Kaname was standing by the doorway to the kitchen-he knows shouldn't have over done it with Serenity.

He had already alert Kain from his bedroom.

Kain slowly makes his way saw Kaname standing there. "Why! Wake me up again?"asked Kain.

"Knew something was bothering me about Serenity, went to check on her she wasn't in the bedroom"answered Kaname.

"Violet mention she was going to the kitchen, was worried about Serenity"answered Kain yawning.

"Both of them are in the kitchen'answered Kaname.

Violet takes her cup of hot chocolate to the sink to wash it out. "I'm gonna head back to bed, Serenity what are you going to do?"asked Violet.

"Stay down here for awhile, make another cup of tea"answered Serenity.

Violet leaves the kitchen-froze in seeing Kain and Kaname standing there.

Moves away from the area towards the stairs.

"Violet, why on earth are you still up? It's like 3:30 in the morning"answered Kain.

"I told you couldn't sleep, something was wrong with Serenity"answered Violet.

"Violet do you know what is bothering my daughter?"asked Kaname.

"Her butt is sore, she having nightmares of our future"answered Violet standing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It's been over 2 months, since the incident with Violet and Serenity leaving Vampire Academy.

Violet mate became a proud member of the court.

Serenity was wandering the halls outside of the dorms at Vampire Academy, she was still grounded to the grounds of the school.

She and Mica talked to each through a special mirror.

Violet finds Ruka getting into a fight with her dad-Kain.

Ruka glares at Kain. "This is your fault"shouted Ruka.

"I have no idea what your talking about?"asked Kain.

"Our daughter has a boyfriend here in the past"answered Ruka.

"Who hasn't done anything stupid here in the past"answered Violet walking into the room.

Ruka angrily glares at her daughter. "Get out this instant! You shouldn't have come to the past ever"shouted Ruka.

Violet takes a step back.

Kain sees the hurt in his daughter's eyes.

"We came to the past-because your future self sent us here"shouted Violet.

Ruka turns around-slaps Violet across the face.

Just in time for the others to see of course.

Ruka kneels down to the ground. "so sorry"whispered Ruka.

"Your lucky that Serenity isn't here to see this"snarled William.

"You just made it worse"answered Lily.

"Or Kaname and Zero"answered Tamaka.

2 hrs later

Violet was in her room-had locked the doorway.

Refused to budge out of it.

Kain already tried to get into the room.

Serenity knocks on the doorway. "Violet can I come in?"asked Serenity.

Adults looked at the door opening.

Serenity walks into the room. "Violet what happen?"asked Serenity.

"My own mother-Ruka she slap me"cried Violet.

Serenity was angry-she slowly makes out her way out of the room.

But was stop by Zero her dad.

"Serenity! What's wrong?"asked Yuki.

"Where's is Ruka right now?"asked Serenity.

"Ruka is away with Rima and Senri right now"answered Aido.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Now Yuki Kuran did something stupid she was jealous that the kids from the future were getting more attention then she ever did.

She had locked Serenity away from the others for several days now.

"Yuki! You are to tell us what happen to Serenity right now?"answered Violet

Yuki glares at Violet, sneers at her. "I'm not gonna tell you kids anything. By the way when you do find Serenity-she shall be dead"sneered Yuki angrily.

Mention Serenity being dead to them.

William found his parents informed what had happen to Serenity.

Who informed Zero and Kaname in what was going on.

14 days later

Serenity was found by her dad Zero and Violet.

She was hook to an I.V. and being fed on by a bottle.

Yuki was tied down on a bed in another part of the moon dorms-vampire dorms.

Being the basement of course.

She glares at her brother Kaname Kuran. "Please! You can't keep me here"begged Yuki.

"You made a mistake in hiding my daughter away from us"hissed Kaname.

"I just wanted some attention"whispered Yuki.

"your be getting that attention for at least 15 days"answered Kaname rolling his sleeves up.

"15 days"answered Yuki.

Zero comes down to the basement shakes his head at Yuki. "Violet is watching over Serenity right now"answered Zero.

"During those days, your going to get punishments from either Zero or I"answered Kaname.

"Of course we shall leave you some food-meaning blood for once a day"answered Zero.

"Since you were acting like a child-will be treated as one"answered Kaname.

"Headmaster will not let you do this to me"answered Yuki.

Kaien Cross came walking into the room-he's disappoint in Yuki his adopted daughter."It's too late, I'm giving them permission to punish you."answered Kaien.

Yuki is shocked that her adopted dad. "Dad! You can't"answered Yuki.

"Yes I can. Young lady you are getting punish today"answered Kaien.

Kain comes walking into the room. "Serenity has awaken up, is asking for you"answered Kain.

Zero walks with Kain out of the room.

Yuki arms were stretch to the poles in the room she was in.

Uniform was being taken off of her.

only thing she was allowed to have.

was a pillow she was sitting on and her underwear.

Her adopted father was the one who started punishing Yuki.

"Stop! I'm sorry"wailed Yuki.

"Little one you shall be sorry"answered Kaien.

Paddling Yuki little behind.

Yuki was given 30 with the paddle.

She thought it was over with the paddle.

Felt Kaien pulling her underwear down.

"Daddy! Please stop"cried Yuki again.

Felt something being place into her bum.

"Take it out"wailed Yuki.

"That will remain in your sore bottom for the rest of the day"answered Kaname.

Kaien leaves the room.

Hearing his adopted daughter's crying.

Kaname had placed Yuki on a bed in the room of the basement. "You shall remain here on the bed, where the rest of the punishments will be"answered Kaname.

arms where retied to the poles on the bed.

"I need to check on my daughter"answered Kaname locking the doorway.

(Master suite)

Serenity was laid down on Kaname bed in the mean time.

Zero was holding onto his daughter's shaken form.

"I'm sorry, that witch she drug me"answered Serenity.

"It's not your fault, didn't know that Yuki would pull something like this"answered Zero.

Kaname walks into the room with a bottle to feed his daughter, knelt on the bed.

"I shouldn't have come back here to the past, we were sent here through"answered Serenity.

Meaning Serenity, William, Lily and Violet's future wasn't safe anymore.

"I just want to be left alone"answered Serenity.

Zero looks at Kaname for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yuki didn't know how long she would be with out blood or food. She was hoping everyone would forgive in what happen to Serenity.

Kaien Cross staring at the picture of Juri and Haruka Kuran-parents to Yuki.

It's been at least over 4 days now, Serenity was still weak through.

She couldn't even walk to the bathroom by herself, had to be carried.

slowly makes her way off the bed- the bedroom was dark through.

Knew that Violet had informed her in what happen to Yuki.

Serenity had raced to the bathroom in time-to barf into the toilet.

Sat down on the floor, shaking through.

(Downstairs) in the basement.

Kaname looks at Yuki on the bed-tied to the posts. "Kind of wondered what Juri and Haruka would be thinking if they were alive"answered Kaname.

Yuki cries after hearing her dead parents names.

"Your lucky that they aren't here to see their daughter mistreating their granddaughter"answered Kaname.

knocked on the doorway.

Ruka was standing there.

"Is something wrong?"asked Kaname.

"Serenity was found in the bathroom-covered in blood, Violet is helping her"answered Ruka standing by the doorway.

Kaname nods his head. "This is your lucky day, not gonna beat you. I will make sure that Zero leaves you with blood"answered Kaname locking the doorway.

3 hrs later

Serenity was put into a clean night gown.

Zero was feeding Serenity some soup.

Kaname comes walking into the room,sits down on the bed. "Ruka said that Serenity was covered in blood in the bathroom"answered Kaname.

"yes! Serenity body can't handle blood-she had barf it over"answered Violet who was coming into the room.

"Did this happen to your future time?"asked Kain.

"Yes"answered Violet.

"How did our future selves fix it?"asked Zero.

"You mixed a little bit of Zero's blood in human food, since Serenity is born of a pure blood and human genes"answered Lily.

2 hrs later

Serenity was sounded asleep for now, resting against Zero.

Zero watching her sleeping through/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day 10

Yuki was still laying deep in thought in the dark room at the basement of the Moon-vampires dorms.

"Juri and Haruka wished you were here"whispered Yuki.

knowing deep down her deceased parents weren't come back.

Foot steps walking into the room.

"Yuki, I was given strict orders to bring you upstairs"answered Zero standing there not happy.

Yuki nods her head, slowly follows Zero up the stair case.

Serenity was sitting in Kaname lap in a chair in his master office.

whimpering through.

"Do you need to eat?"answered Violet.

Serenity shakes her head. "I just want my life back"snapped Serenity angrily.

Kaien Cross comes walking into the office.

Shortly followed by Yuki and Zero.

Yuki was force to sit down on the couch in the office.

"Yuki, you are here-it's been 10 days since your last punishment. Serenity our daughter may have forgiven you-in what happen to her"answered Kaname.

Yuki trembling. "Please! I'm sorry"answered Yuki.

"Serenity has decided for the rest of the the punishment-will be banished from Vampire Academy walls"answered Violet

Yuki leaning over the desk. "Dad! You can't let them banish me"wailed Yuki.

"Don't call me dad anymore, your not my daughter"answered Kaien Cross walking out of the office-crying.

8 days later

Serenity was resting in her master suite in the moon dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been over 3 weeks since Yuki Cross was sent away from the academy.

Serenity still had nightmares through, still weak.

Her bedroom was between Zero and Kaname master bedrooms.

Slowly makes her way out of the bedroom was sleeping in, doesn't remember how gotten there.

walks down the stairs, not noticing she was being watched through.

Violet was coming back from the bathroom noticed that Serenity was walking down the stairs, she wasn't sure what to do. Decides the best choice would wake her dad up in his bedroom.

Kain was doing some light reading in his room, when Violet comes slamming his bedroom door.

"Violet,is something wrong? Should be in bed sleeping"answered Kain.

"Serenity is downstairs, wasn't sure what to do"whispered Violet.

Kain goes to wake Kaname up from sleeping.

Kaname was in his master bedroom working on something,didn't sense that Serenity was awake.

Zero had gotten back from patrolling outside, heard the noises.

Kain informed his leader in what Violet had told him about Serenity being downstairs.

Zero is standing by the doorway. "What about Serenity?"answered Zero.

Kaname stands up. "Seems our daughter is downstairs"answered Kaname.

Violet met the 3 guys in the hallway. "Serenity didn't want to worry you two that she's been having nightmares again, has to feed"answered Violet.

"I just came back from patrolling didn't see our daughter downstairs"answered Zero.

"Kaname want me to wake the others up?"answered Kain.

"No, Serenity is probably still here on the academy grounds"answered Zero.

"Maybe we should wake Lily up she's a seer"answered Violet.

24 minutes Lily was sitting on the floor.

Takama yawns. "Why is my daughter sitting on the floor?"asked Takama.

"We need Lily to sense where Serenity went off too"hissed Violet.

Lily suddenly flew down the stairs in a flash of lightening.

Takama, Kain, Violet, Zero and Kaname hurried after her.

Serenity slowly walking towards her secret place she had found long time ago.

Bathing pool located off the stables.

Warded off with special magic.

Heated bathing spring through, Serenity steps into the spring.

Starts to relax her sore muscles.

Lily led them to the clearing of the secret laid pool area.

"Why haven't we noticed this before?"asked Kain.

"It's warded off by a special magic, only certain half breeds can access it"answered Lily.

"Lily"warned Takama he didn't like the fact his daughter just said half-breeds.

"Half-breeds what are you talking about?"asked Kain.

Timmy steps out of nowhere. "Meaning Serenity and Lily are from certain family traits, meaning they were born with Human DNA and Vampire DNA Blood"answered Timmy.

"Timmy what are you doing here?"asked Zero.

"I just came out of the pool, there are two of them here"answered Timmy.

"Did you see Serenity?"asked Violet.

"I could sense she was in the female one"answered Timmy.

Meaning Lily and Violet ended up going into the female bathing area.

"Serenity are you alright?"asked Violet.

Serenity had no knowledge that her two best friends were there at the pool area.

Lily waves her hand in Serenity's face.

Lily looks at Violet. "Think we are gonna need help"whispered Lily.

Violet goes to get her guys.

Zero and Kaname ended up getting Serenity out of the heated pool area.

Others had returned to the vampire dorm room, minus Timmy he waited.

4 hrs later

Serenity was asleep again in Kaname master bedroom.

ended up waking up again-sense she wasn't in her bedroom, set up slowly.

Kaname walks into the room sees Serenity awake, slowly kneels down to her level. "Serenity"whispered Kaname.

Serenity looks at one of her dads. "Uh! How did I get here?"whispered Serenity.

"We found you at the heated bathing spring"answered Zero who comes from the bathroom area.

"I'm a burden here, should go back"answered Serenity.

Now both Violet and Lily were having trouble sleeping through.

Lily was rubbing her sore bum, apparently didn't like the fact she had gotten spanked by her dad Takama.

Violet comes back into Kain bedroom again.

Kain opens his eyes-looks at Violet-sighs again.

He motions Violet to the other bed in the room.


End file.
